


Halloween Romance

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Demon Galo, Demon Galo Thymos, Dragon Lio, Dragon Lio Fotia, Halloween, Happy Halloween, M/M, Some dead things - Freeform, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: A Dragon and a Demon, sitting in a tree.Kissing and killing all the humans they see.First comes love, then comes marriage.Now their riding in a stolen carriage.I do not own Promare.A Halloween gift for ToriCane.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Halloween Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriCane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCane/gifts).



> Hello and happy Halloween to you all. This short story is a gift for ToriCane on my Promare Discord.
> 
> ToriCane, I do hope you like it. I'm sorry it's not a whole lot. It's just that I had I lot of things going on and then I found out the previous story for this was automatically deleted. But I remembered what I wanted to do and I hope you like this nonetheless.
> 
> I hope you guys have a happy Halloween and have a spooky time everyone.🎃🎃🎃

Halloween.

A wonderful holiday for people to dress up in costumes, get candy, have parties and pull pranks for those who love to scare.

It definitely is a holiday that the monsters love but this year, it's way more special.

Because today, a fire-eating demon named Galo Thymos is getting married to a wonderful dragon named Lio Fotia.

A wedding on Halloween isn't something you hear every day but this is their wedding and no one can say otherwise. Not even the humans that they had to kill and get rid of.

"Galo?"

Galo jumped a little and looked at Remi to see that he was concerned for him.

"Sorry, but your horns are twitching." Remi pointed to the huge horns on Galo's head. "Are you nervous?"

"Of what?" Galo tried to sound as brave as possible but it's clear that he's nervous. He's gonna get married to the love of his life and he couldn't be happier. Yet he feels so nervous, why? Is it because this is something new and never done it before? Maybe.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked at the entrance to the graveyard. The entrance that his beloved will come from.

After waiting for a little longer, the music started to play and everyone got to their seats.

And there was his beloved, at the end. All dressed in black and holding a bouquet of dead roses, he looked so beautiful. Just looking at him, makes Galo feel way more relaxed.

After a few long seconds, Lio came up to Galo and gave him a loving smile.

Galo smiled back before looking at Ignis and the ceremony started.

* * *

A picture was taken so that the wonderful memory can always be remembered.

Galo and Lio kissed once again and Lucia took another picture to capture the moment.

The newlyweds then walked over to the cake that was decorated with the same dead flowers on Lio's bought.

"Galo." Lio took the first slice and handed the end to Galo.

Galo gave a smile and took a bite of the yummy treat which causes Lio to give a few giggles.

Lio then ate the rest before letting Galo feed him some cake. Which ended up with frosting coating some of his cheek but that's okay. Galo and him are having a great time and that's the important thing.

Lio honestly never thought that he would marry anyone, let alone Galo. But three years ago, when he first met Galo on a day like Halloween all those years ago, he knew that Galo's the only one for him.

* * *

Another picture was taken when Galo and Lio went to their carriage that was stolen a few hours before the wedding.

Galo opened the door for them but then Lio remembered what he wanted to do. He took his bouquet and looked behind his shoulder to see some of the girls waiting for the bouquet toss.

Lio then threw the bouquet and the girls were screaming for it and trying to catch it until the flowers landed in Aina's hands.

Once that was done, the new husbands went inside the carriage and drove off. Leaving some bloody, human heads drag along the back and leaving a trail of red.

The crowd of monsters roared and cheered for the newlyweds and gave their love and support.

Galo and Lio waved back to them before they were completely out of sight before the headless horseman drove them away.

"Are you happy, Lio?" Galo asked his beloved with loving eyes.

"I am." Lio put his forehead on Galo's, making their horns touch. "You always make me happy."

"Good." Galo gave a smile. "You make me the happiest demon in the world." 

The two monsters looked into each other's eyes before giving the other a kiss full of love.

"I love you." Lio told him once they pulled back.

"I love you too." Galo touched their foreheads together and their horns made a heart as a symbol of their love.


End file.
